A Not So Fairy Tail
by WintersWhiteMaiden
Summary: Lucy is a normal teen with everyday troubles. Lucy takes a longer route home, to take as much time as possible to keep her from her troubled life awaiting her.Lucy runs into some very unhappy men that take out their aggression on her.This event changes her life. ( Those 18 years of age and older, Strong language, Intimacy and difficult subjects)
1. Chapter 1 Darkened Path

I have never written anything like this before, I wanted to test it out so if I don't get enough readers or comments I will Remove all the Chapters.

Fairy Tail FanFiction

Chapter One

This is not a day that you would want to live, but one must play the cards that they have been dealt. And that is exactly what happened to Lucy, a young teen-aged girl that is well rounded in the riches. She is the daughter of one of the greatest families known throughout the land.

Lucy was walking home from school; she wanted to take a longer route so she wouldn't have to arrive to the main house so quickly. She noted a dark path just on the opposite side she would normally walk, looking up she could see the main house on the hill ahead of her.

"Again, walking alone, and what's worst is that it's about to rain. I don't even have an umbrella. Ugh can this day get any better?"

Lucy, being too busy with talking to herself, doesn't even notice a shadowy figure behind her; but when she stops to look up she could still hear steps coming. Looking down at her feet she noticed she's not the one that's making the foot steps and now she knows she's not alone, and not safe either.

"Not for you it ain't…..Huhuhaha but maybe I will have a much better day now that a sexy piece of ass such as you have come to me"

"Heh...Hello sir, is there some…something you need"?

The man nodded his head while having an uneasy smile on his face. He started approaching closer and closer to poor Lucy; the man reached out with every inch he got closer grabbing at the air. Not wanting to stay any longer, Lucy made a run for it not knowing what way to turn. Looking behind her she noticed that the man was hot on her trail, now she's really freaked out and decides to run even faster while still looking at the man that was behind her. She bumps into something? Something big! Looking at what just stopped her; it was two other men that had the same wicked smile as the one that has been chasing after her.

"Oh god, please don't hurt me"

One of the two men in front of her grabbed her overly large breasts and started groping them in an up and down motion. In a reaction to this Lucy slaps the man on impulse. Freaking out on what she just did Lucy tries to speak, but before the words reach her mouth Lucy feels a hard and painful fist come in contact to her soft pale skin. Lucy falls to the ground as she yelps in pain, to focus in the pain she doesn't notice the two men in front are now on the ground with her. They started holding down her legs, one of them licked up her leg to the upper thigh underneath her school uniform. Kicking her legs as much as she could, Lucy started yelling for someone to help her.

"HELP…..SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

screaming at the top of her lungs until a large discolored hand clasped her mouth shut; Lucy bites the man's hand in an efforts to get her screams of panic to reach out to someone.

"Damn you, you little Bitch!"

The man punches Lucy in the face a few times until she is knocked unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2 Bound to be a nightmare

Fairy Tail FanFiction

Chapter Two

Lucy wakes up to find herself in a lightly lit warehouse with her hands tied above her head with a belt.

"Looks like you get to scream for me while you're awake"

"Please don't do this to me."

Lucy pleaded with tears running down her cheek. The man was walked slowly down to her pulled Lucy up by the belt and hooked up against the wall. He grabbed at her shirt ripping it at any attempt to get to his target, finally exposing her breasts he bends his head down and puts one in his mouth and the other he grabs it up and down, making her gasp and whimper in fright. Doing this for a few minutes to a-rose himself as his member grows and hardens. Lucy is now pulled down to the ground, the man unzipped his pants.

"Don't you think about trying anything funny, if you do we will kill you"!

The member come closer to Lucy's face she closes both her eyes and mouth tight. She feels it brush against her lips then a hand grabs her hair.

"Open your mouth".

Being too afraid in his threat she did as told. The moment she opened the man had no hesitation in shoving his groin in her mouth.

"Now suck"

he grunts out. Doing so Lucy widens her mouth and wraps her tough around the groin moving her head slowly and shaky as she chokes back sobs. While still holding Lucy's hair he jerks her head back and forth faster and harder. Now at this moment in time Lucy is having a difficult time breathing, needing air she tries to pull away but the man firmly holds on to her making sure she moves with him. Lucy soon has a mouth full of hot fluid choking her to no end.

"Swallow"

attempting not to vomit out the over whelming fluids, she does as told, choking a little at a time while her stomach felt like it was at sea. He pulls out his swollen member and takes a rest while the second of the three men come over to Lucy. The man's member was already swollen from the motion that he had inflicted while watching the other man before him. He puts a ring gag over Lucy's head and into her mouth, fastening it tightly so it wouldn't move from its spot inside her mouth. After he's done with the ring gag he pulls her hair and positions Lucy on her hands and knees and started tying her down, sticking her hands through metal pipes and tied them with rope that he had found. He moved to her legs and started tying her legs to the other two metal pipes finally done with adjusting Lucy in the possession he wanted her in. He unzipped his pants just as the man before him had, and pulls out his member and puts it into the hole of the ring gag and starts pumping himself in Lucy's mouth. Putting both of his hands on the back of her head he pumps faster, moaning and growling as he gets closer and closer to his ending point. The third man comes behind Lucy, already having his member out and ready he puts both his hands on the sides of her and enters her rectum.

"Aaahhh"

Screaming from the impact, as she is being pumped in and out of her rectum while she has a man's member in her mouth. To make it worst the first man comes in and crawls underneath Lucy and sucks on her breasts while he pushes his member into her and moves fast and hard, making her move with every motion and scream at the pain of the pounding with in her as she starts bleeding. The men soon switch positions after they had climaxed and started having their way with her all over again, Lucy at this moment has no tears left and looks dead to the world. To make it more fun for them selves the men start wiping Lucy with anything they could find, just to get a scream out of her.


	3. Chapter 3 Inside the Mansion

Fairy Tail FanFiction

Chapter Three

Circling around her as a hungry dog circles fresh meat, the men go at her with chains, metal poles, and serrated knifes in hand. Yelps of pain make them selves known to the world as Lucy is beat over and over again, her body now covered with large red blobs from the impacted of the objects she's being beaten with. These men did what ever they thought of, everything to get any bit of pleasure out of this moment they had. Going at this for hours now, Lucy looks like she just got attacked in a blueberry fight. The large red blobs have now turned into dark purple bruises all over her body.

With what's happening to Lucy there is a flash of new scenery to the mansion a waiting Lucy, Maids are in a panic they have not seen their young mistress since she went off to school. Normally she would have been home by 3:36 when she walks home from school, but today the mistress was nowhere to be found, being worried with the where a bout's of mistress Lucy, one of the maids calls all of the mistresses close friends and asks if they have seen her, all the girls have said the same thing as the last

"Sorry I haven't seen Lucy since she walked home like she always does".

After waiting 8 hours for their mistress to come home, the head maid calls the police, telling them of what has happened. The police told the maid that they had to wait 24 hours of their mistress to be unapparent to put a report in the missing person files. With the police saying this, the maid then reveals that Mistress Lucy's father is a very wealthy man; seeing as they wouldn't help if she was an everyday girl they might help if her family has a lot of money in hand.

"Ok ma'ma calm down. I have a group patrolling the town at the moment. If you are that worried about this girl I can tell them to keep an eye out for her, how does that sound to you?"

"How would it sound to you if a girl that was like a daughter to you was missing and the police told you the same thing?! I'm sure not happy with the out come of our 'hard working' police officers! I want you to say 'Ma'ma we will go find her right away.' Not, 'Ma'ma we will keep in mind that she is missing.' Do you understand my frustration?!"

"Yeh yes ma'ma, we will have a search for this young girl right away!"

"Well then get a move on!"

"Yes ma'ma."

Ok ladies we are going to call the Nin-1 to find young mistress, Go to your stations this is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill. One of the younger maids went up to the head maid and asked

"Ma'ma, have you told the lord that his daughter is missing?"

"No I have not told him"

"Shall I go and tell him?"

"No, he doesn't care about the young mistress."

'Not since the young mistresses mom died seven years ago, the young mistress was only 10 years old at the time. Mistress Layla was a beautiful women, she brought happiness to the house hold when ever she smiled. Miss Lucy has inherited that shining smile from her lovely mother. Thank god the mistress is put to rest; if she were here to day she would not be happy to what has happened to her beloved family. Just last year Miss Lucy ran away from home, and now just getting her back she has gone missing.'

"Forgive me mistress I have failed you in looking after your dear daughter".

The head maid re-sighted this apology in front of Layla Heartfilia's final resting place.


End file.
